


Crashing Jiho's place

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross-dressing drunk-ass Kyung crashes Jiho's place in the morning..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Jiho's place

One morning, at 4am, Kyung crashes Jiho's house out of the blue (Ji had given him the key just in case), fumbling with the keys for a good 5 minutes while holding himself up against the door and singing loudly and annoyingly, probably waking up all the neighbors.

 

Jiho wakes up at the time Kyung finally manages to get the key into the keyhole and just wiggles the keys in there, like some dumb thief or something,

 

and Jiho is seriously scared for his life, thinking he's being robbed so he takes his baseball bat and swings it around once, twice, trying it out if he needs to kick some ass with it in the near future.

 

Jiho sneaks into the TV room connected to his hallway and sees a seriously drunken Kyung tripping on the three-stair transition from the hallway to the main room but landing on his legs with a beautifully ungraceful pirouette and ends it with a smile “I'm home, babe~”, arms reached out (for a hug or for Jiho to catch him cause his right side started gravitating towards the earth more than the left one, almost falling over again the moment he kinda placed both his legs down).

 

Woo Jiho just stands there in his underwear, baseball bat still in his left hand (not at all threatening to any robbers to be honest), mouth agape..

 

Kyung stumbles forward when Jiho doesn't welcome him home and hugs the daylights out of the taller, hands around the back of his neck, like girls usually do and the frilly short skirt Kyung is wearing brushes against Jiho's bare thighs, making it tickle a little..

 

Apparently, Kyung is wearing a pink skirt with a matching frilly shirt, his hair tucked behind his ears (Jiho never knew he would look so feminine) and loads of make-up prettying his face. He looks like a smokin' hot girl!

 

“.. The fuck are you doing here, do you know what time it is and what the fuck are you wearing?” Jiho wants out of this situation really bad so he backs away from the other a little but the moment he does, Kyung starts falling forward again so Jiho steps towards the smaller again,

 

“So many questions, my darling.. So. Many. Questions..” Kyung twirls around, almost looking pretty, ALMOST, holding onto Jiho's hand so he would brill him like he's dancing (clearly Jiho doesn't.. okay, one circle doesn't hurt, right?), his skirt soaring in the wind he made.

 

“Oh my god I'm gonna barf~” well at least he told him and Kyung throws up on Jiho's new floor, the trail of puke looks like a half circle. “Oh my god I am so sorry Ji!” Kyung starts bawling his eyes off and Jiho feels bad a little because he doesn't want Kyung's eyeliner and mascara to smudge so he kneels in front of Kyung who's sitting on the floor next to his mess, sobbing; and Ji tells him it's okay and takes him to the bathroom.

 

“Wash up, okay, I'm gonna clean the floor,” he leaves after guiding Kyung to sit on the toilet, next to the sink, turning the water on for him; and when Jiho finishes cleaning up, he hears Kyung cry even harder for some reason so he goes back to him and Kyung holds onto his underwear for dear life, sobbing into his stomach, “I-I'm so sorry Jiho okay, I'm sorry~” and Jiho is utterly confused, why is he saying sorry?

 

“What's wrong, Kyunggie?” Jiho's just so tired and starting to get pissed off at the older already..

 

“I'm sorry for throwing up on the floor and and and c-coming here like this and and and this--” when Jiho bends downward to make sense of the shit Kyung's saying, the elder grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him..

 

Jiho feels like throwing up himself at the first second their lips connect cause, what do you expect to taste from the tongue of a drunken person who just threw up? Jiho thanks Jesus and all the gods for toothbrushes and mouthwashes cause apparently Kyung had used them both and he can only taste some bitter alcohol mixed with the chilly mint of the toothpaste.

 

When they discard from each other's mouths, Kyung apologizes again and his eyes are still watering (and pissing Jiho off) and his mouth looks like he just sucked someone's dick and Jiho wants to laugh out loud but before he does, Kyung says he's sorry for the 7634,8th time and pushes him onto the floor and now he's straddling Jiho.

 

The younger finally sees a tent prettying the front of Kyung's pink frilly skirt but before he could react to it (like run away and hide under his bed or something), Kyung brushes their members together and Jiho feels something stirring in his undies..

 

So they just stay there, grinding into each other, Kyung moaning loudly (and the bathroom walls echo it back to Ji) and Jiho is weirdly turned on by this Kyung he's never seen before..

 

“I'm sorry, babe..” Kyung grunts out, holding onto the back of Jiho's neck to keep him in place, his head supporting on the younger's shoulder (on the other side of Jiho's mom's portrait cause it creeps him out even in his drunken state) and accelerates his pace, moving his butt more so all of his member would come in contact with Jiho's.

 

The younger knows they're both near their orgasms so he circles his arm around Kyung's lower back and pushes him downwards and the latter bends so there's no space between their lower bodies anymore and Kyung moans loudly into Jiho's ear, drowning it into another kiss.

 

They come and it's like the time stops for a second cause even if Kyung's eyeliner is totally smudged from the crying, his eyes look all squinty and beautiful and Jiho moves before Kyung says something he's gonna regret (yeah cause he's totally not gonna regret everything that happened that night, right?!).

 

“Hey, Kyunggie, uh..” Kyung is kinda slouched on him, super tired from dancing and drinking the whole night and doesn't really wanna move so Jiho tries something else, “Kyung, baby,” the elder's eyes shine from the word and Jiho palms his cheeks to give him a big smooch before pulling him up and guiding him to the shower (he seriously needs to get the make-up off him, it's starting to look really shitty to be honest).

 

Jiho gently showers them both and Kyung lets him, only smiling sadly when Jiho looks at him and the younger feels so sad because he looks so sad and this whole situation is so sad for some reason so Jiho's all like “Come on, stop pouting at me, AND STOP FALLING ASLEEP ON YOUR LEGS, PLEASE!” He has to hold Kyung up cause he's seriously trashed, still.

 

“Jiho, I'm sowwy..” Kyung circles the back of Jiho's neck again and it would have been the most heart-felt hug he has ever received (if their dicks weren't touching).

 

Kyung literally falls asleep in his arms and Jiho barks an insult at him on a whim, waking a super confused Kyung who wobbles out of the shower butt naked, into the kitchen and reaches for the fridge to get a beer.

 

Luckily Jiho stops him, telling him that the only drink he's going to be drinking today is water and hands him a whole one liter bottle of water with an “I expect you to drink the whole thing, you drunkard.” (also a towel that Kyung refuses to wear so Jiho has to wrap it over Kyung himself).

 

The two of them sit in there in he morning glow on the kitchen counter, legs touching and Jiho's arm around Kyung because he's falling asleep again and again but Jiho needs him to drink the water or he's gonna have a shit fit in the morning and a huge-ass hungover on top of that.

 

“So.. you had a fun night tonight?” Jiho asks when a shitty yellow sun ray hits his left eye from the space between the curtain.

 

“Uh.. I guess..” Kyung answers, almost sober, with a coarse voice. For some reason he always loses his voice when he drinks. He tells the story of him and his friends deciding to dress as girls and hit the clubs (leaving out the part where all the guys were trying to hump him the whole fucking night) ending it with a “.. Dunno, we thought it was a good idea..”

 

“WHAT PART OF DRINKING TEQUILA SHOTS AND CROSS-DRESSING IS A GOOD IDEA TO YOU?!” Jiho is kinda furious and fuming, thinking why, oh why is his best friend a fuckin' idiot.

 

Kyung also tells him that they were in the neighborhood so he decided to crash his place and uh..yeah, the rest is history.

 

“.. yeah, that was totally gay..” Jiho agrees “.. even for you, man.”

 

“You better shut the fuck up, Woo Jiho!” Kyung hits him with the almost empty water bottle and it makes a cracking noise and the next moment Kyung finds himself kissing Jiho again and when they part, Jiho tells him it's late and they should go to bed. Never in his life has Kyung been so nervous joining Jiho in bed, though.

 

They fall asleep relatively fast and when Kyung wakes up again (in the evening by the way), there's water and a hungover medicine waiting for him on the bedside table.

 

Kyung aww's, then hopes he dies on the way outside of Jiho's room cause he's so embarrassed about last night. He goes to the kitchen and sees Jiho sitting on the counter again, drinking coffee.

 

“You called me babe last night..” Jiho smirks and watches Kyung turn from slightly pink to deep red from his head to the tips of his toes.

 

 

 

There's just so much blackmail material here.. Jiho smiles devilishly and Kyung is scared for his life. Jiho also hid Kyung's frilly skirt.. for evidence of course! (he doesn't care about the frilly matching shirt cause it was a bit too big for Kyung and he'd prefer Kyung wearing a shirt that fits him snuggly around his chest WAIT WHAT NO HE TOTALLY DID NOT THINK OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Jiho still insists a good-morning kiss from the tomato-red Kyung though.

 


End file.
